Learning to Compromise
by Aravis'sSilverQuill
Summary: Who said being married with kids was easy? Another Johnson/Weasley family drabble.


**  
Learning to Compromise  
**(By AravissSilverQuill)

"_Give that back to me you little shit!"_

"Have you read this?" Angelina bit into a cookie and fed George the remaining half.

He mumbled his relaxed reply. "Read what?"

"_Hugo, I'm going to tell mum about this!" _

"We have a new candidate for minister."

"Really?" George stopped fiddling with his invention and took a peek at the newspaper his wife was reading.

Angelina read a paragraph from the article _"With the elections so close, you might think it strange that a new candidate has managed to wiggle his way into the bidding. Phinilius Higgleby of New Hampshire feels he has a good chance of winning over the public vote."_

George got back to working "He sounds like an idiot."

"_Fred I'm going to burn your face off!"_

"I don't know," Angelina shrugged "he's saying he plans on dropping the tax rate by 6 percent in the next year. And that he's going to start building Wizarding schools for British children under the age of eleven." She pulled the paper away from her face and looked up at her husband. "He's got some good ideas."

George scratched his head. "Would come in handy if we were planning on having more kids." He glanced down at Angelina, her head rested in his lap. His wife's eyes twinkled with mischief. "You mean to say want _more_ of those things?" George looked contemplative. "I dunno Ange, if Fred was an older brother I'd be scared for the babies life…"

"_Give that back NOW!"_

The screaming and yelling persisted as background noise to the married couple.

"I'm not thinking about having a baby." Said Angelina, seductively biting onto her bottom lip "I'm thinking about how we _make_ babies."

George's eyes darkened and Angelina smiled cunningly "_Oooh_."

"Now you get it?"

"Now I get it." He learned forwards and Angelina pushed herself up towards his lips. The newspaper fell with a clatter from the couch to the wooden floor and knocked over a mug of steaming hot chocolate.

"_Give it back Fred that's not fair!" _

"_You have to catch us first!"_

"_Hugo I'm warning you! If I tell mum you'll be grounded for the rest of your life!"_

**Half an Hour Earlier**

* * *

_**Knock, knock, knock**_. Angelina pushed the door open to her daughter's bedroom and peeped though the small crack. "Can I come in sweetie?"

"Yeah" Roxanne and Rose sat up on the bed and made space for Angelina to sit down.

"I brought you a present when I went shopping today!" Said Angelina, resting a bag on the bed. Roxanne made to open it but Angelina quickly stopped her. "Wait a minute," she squinted and looked suspiciously around the room "Where's Hugo and your brother?"

"I think they're with dad." Roxanne replied, though she wasn't entirely sure.

Angelina sighed with relief. "Good, OK." She nodded for her to continue "Go ahead, open it!"

Roxanne peeked in and pulled a small patterned bra out of the bag. Her cheeks flushed red at the thought of her cousin being there the day she received her first bra, but Rose didn't seem fazed.

"I remember when I got my first bra!" Exclaimed Rose "Mum had made Dad get it for me for some reason. I think she thought it would help us bond or something. Anyway when I opened the bag the thing was at least three sizes too big. I've never seen dad so red."

Angelina and Roxanne laughed. "Well sweetie if you're anything like me you might need one more size before they stop growing altogether. I was just lucky you're father wasn't a boob kind of man – if you know what I mean!"

Roxanne's face twisted in revulsion. "Mum that's disgusting!" Rose only laughed.

"Anyway, I'll leave you girls too it!" She kissed them both on the cheeks and made for the door. "Diner will be ready at seven!"

As she headed down the stairs, she failed to see Fred and Hugo Weasley standing on the second floor landing, home made Extendable Ears dangling just above Roxanne's bedroom door.

* * *

Angelina threw one leg over George's lap "Do you want to go upstairs?" He asked, kissing his way down her neck.

"_Fred if you don't give that back to me I will make sure you never see daylight AGAIN!"_

The argument found its way into the living room and Angelina quickly pulled away. She heard George groan in frustration. The children were always trudging in at the wrong time. "It's called being married with kids." She whispered, and kissed him quickly on the cheek.

"Mum Fred _stole_ my bra!"

"_Bra_?" George looked enquiringly towards Angelina.

"Guilty." She shrugged.

"Dad Roxanne called me a little shit! I had to do something!"

"I called you that _after_ you stole it you newt!"

"Uncle George, Hugo's not doing what he's supposed to!"

"It's fun at your house Auntie Angelina." Hugo was the only one smiling; showing off his missing front teeth.

Angelina opened her mouth to speak but George raised his hands. "I'll handle this." He said. He wasn't sure he could take it anymore. He turned to the children "Go outside and de-gnome the garden. And don't complain, your Grandma made us do a lot worse."

Roxanne's mouth fell open. "_Daaaaaaaaad! _Last time we did that Fred set them after me!"

"I don't mind!" Fred decided, and he and Hugo rushed out towards the garden.

"_That's_ called married with children and _compromising_." He took hold of Angelina's arm and hurried her up the stairs. "Dinner won't be ready 'til eight!"

xXx

Roxanne pulled on her gloves and boots and waded outside through the shrubbery. She absolutely hated de-gnoming; it was always such a filthy job.

She got onto her hands and knee's and started searching the premises "This is all your fault." she sulked at Fred, and he carelessly shoved her into the garden pond.


End file.
